


Mutual Attraction

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices crossover, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: AU in where Zig and Drake go to Hartfeld at the same time and share a dorm. Liam visits and they are drawn together.





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I blame PB for this pair! They made an ad featuring both men getting married, a fic was requested by a few people. Took me some time to figure out how to get them together but it's worth the wait. 

Zig had been a little annoyed when his roommate had told him his friend would be staying with them in their tiny, sleeps two dorm room, that was until he met him. Liam was gorgeous, tall, black hair, brown eyes, tawny skin, his smile lit up his face, and his accent that Zig still couldn’t name was sexy as hell. The moment Liam walked into his shared dorm room Zig knew he was in trouble.  
The first few days Liam stayed with them went fairly well, mild flirting, the occasional stolen glance, sometimes a heated stare.  
The third day Liam stayed with them everything changed. Zig’s roommate, Drake was in class, he and Liam were alone in the room. It started by an accidental touch, just a graze of a hand against a back.  
The real trouble happened when Zig came back from the shower, towel slung low on his hips. His black hair still damp, his chiseled chest still covered with droplets of water. Liam licked his lips at the view of the gorgeous toned tan body, owl tattoo on his bicep in full view. Liam couldn’t help but admire the man in front of him, he couldn’t tear his eyes off of him.  
Zig could feel Liam’s heated gaze, the sexual tension in the rooms was palpable, thick enough you could cut it with a knife. There was no more ignoring the mutual feeling, the intensity having met its peek. Zig took a step forward and wasn’t the least bit surprised when Liam grabbed him by his hips pulling him forwards him capturing his lips in a bruising open mouth kiss. Liam’s hands trailed Zig’s toned chest and abs, the muscles quaking under his touch, as their tongues fought for dominance. Zig slipped his hands under Liam’s shirt, his hands gliding over the smooth plains of his taut stomach.  
Zig’s hands found the hem of Liam’s shirt pulling it up, breaking their kiss long enough to tug it over his head. Their lips collided back together in a kiss that was all tongues and teeth, their chests pressed firmly together. Liam’s length strained against his pants, his hips pressed into Zig’s, they moaned into the kiss as their hardening cocks rubbed against each other.  
Zig’s hands found the waistband of Liam’s slacks, he deftly undid his belt, button and fly, his fingers grazing the bulge pulling low moans from Liam’s lips. He pushed Liam’s pants and boxer briefs off his hips, Liam kicked them off as they hit the floor. Liam pulled the towel from Zig’s waist, tossing it on the floor as he guided him towards Zig’s bed.  
Liam gently pushed Zig down on his bed, his lips trailed kisses to his neck where he nibbled and sucked dark marks on the supple skin. His hands traveled along the smooth plains of Zig’s chest and stomach, his mouth following them, leaving a trail of fiery kisses in their wake. His hand wrapped around Zig’s thick length, he slowly pumped the length. His tongue swirling around the head, dipping in the slit licking up the salty precum. Zig moaned, his hand grasping at the short hairs at the back on Liam’s head.  
Liam lowered his mouth onto Zig’s firm length, taking him in until he hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as he bobbed up and down on Zig’s cock. Liam started caressing Zig’s balls as he hollowed his cheeks, his mouth gliding along the velvety length. Zig thrust his hips, fucking Liam’s mouth with his cock as he felt his balls begin to tighten.  
“Fuck! Liam!” Zig moaned, he grasped Liam’s head harder, pushing him further onto his cock.  
His cock twitched as he came shooting thick ropes of milky cum into the back of Liam’s throat. Liam greedily swallowed every drop, as he squeezed Zig’s balls gently milking him for all he was worth.  
Liam pulled off Zig’s softening cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Bend over.” Liam stated as he stood, stroking his thick length.  
Zig knelt on the bed, digging in his drawer for lube, tossing it to Liam before getting on his hands and knees. Liam popped open the lube, squirting some on his fingers, he slowly rubbed the ring of muscle before slipping a finger into his tight hole. He slowly worked his finger in and out of Zig’s tight hole, Zig pushing back on his finger. Liam inserted a second digit, twisting them as he thrust them in Zig’s tight ass. He continued to work Zig’s tight hole open, pulling moans from his mouth as Zig kept fucking himself back onto Liam’s digits in time with his thrusts.  
Liam slipped his fingers out, lining up his length as he lined his cock up with Zig’s tight hole. He slowly slipped his length past the ring of muscle, easing his thick length into Zig’s tight ass.  
“Shit! You’re so tight! Feel so good on my cock!” Liam growled as he bottomed out, his hips flush against Zig’s ass.  
He slowly pulled his cock nearly entirely out of Zig’s ass before snapping his hips back forward, thrusting into Zig with powerful force, both men moaning in pleasure. Liam’s hands grasped Zig’s hips tightly, leaving finger shaped bruises. He thrusted his length into Zig’s hole, hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. Liam pounded Zig’s tight hole, both men moaning, and breathing heavy, sweat starting to appear on their hard bodies.  
The sounds of skin slapping skin, their moans and breathing filling the room, making them miss the door opening and close, too lost in the bliss of each other to notice Drake had returned. Drake watched wide eyed as his best friend drilled his roommate’s ass. Drake stood rooted to the ground unable to look away, he felt the familiar twitch in his cock signaling his arousal. He unzipped his pants and started stroking his half hard cock, he bit the inside of his cheek trying to bite back a moan.  
Liam pounded into Zig’s ass, one hand slipping from his hip and reaching around grasping his length, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
Drake let a low moan slip as he watched Liam jerk Zig as he fucked his ass, imagining it was Liam’s hand instead of his jerking him.  
Zig and Liam’s heads turned when then heard an additional moan, spotting Drake pleasuring himself, Liam snapped his hips into Zig harder. Zig moaned louder,  
as Liam changed the pace, Drake watching turn him on even more. Zig licked his lips as he watched Drake stroking his thick hard cock, he’d fought the attraction to his roommate but seeing him so turned on by the scene he couldn’t hide it any longer.  
Drake growled when he saw Zig licking his lips, he quickly removed his clothes. He joined Zig and Liam on the bed, kneeling in front of Zig, slowly fisting his thick length. Zig licked the head of Drake’s cock with his flattened tongue, savoring the taste of his salty precum on his tongue. He eagerly engulfed Drake’s length in his mouth. Drakes nails grazed up zigs back as he thrust his hips into him.  
Liam and Drake thread one of their hands into Zig’s hair as they thrust into him, their fingers intertwining.  
Liam’s eyes locked with Drake’s, hunger and desire reflected in them. “Should we fill him up at the same time?” Liam growled out.  
Drake growled out a “yes”, his eyes still glued to Liam’s.  
They both continued to fuck Zig, eliciting moans from him, the vibrations reverberating through Drake’s cock. Drake’s thrusts became more erratic as Zig hollowed out his cheeks as Drake thrust deeper down his throat, his head hitting the back of it each time.  
“I’m going to cum!” Drake groaned out, their grip in Zig’s hair tightening.  
“Are you ready to take all of our cum Zig?” Liam moaned out, his free hand digging down his back.  
Zig moaned around Drake’s thick length in response, the vibrations sent Drake over the edge, spilling his thick milky cum down Zig’s throat. Drake screamed out Zig’s name, his eyes still locked on Liam’s as he came.  
Liam’s thrusts faltered as he watched Drake cumming down Zig’s throat, he felt his cock twitch signaling his release. He came spurting hot ropes of milky cum deep into Zig’s tight ass, a string of explicatives mixed with Zig’s name spilling from his lips as he came.  
Zig’s length started to pulsate and twitch in Liam’s hand, he shot ribbons of cum over Liam’s and and his bed, moaning around Drakes cock.  
Drake and Liam slipped their softening cocks from Zig, they all collapsed in a sweaty pile on the bed. They laid there catching their breath, their limbs in a tangled mess.  
“Well that was an interesting turn of events.” Zig stated, that was the last thing he had expected to happen when Drake told him he was having a guest stay. 


End file.
